


My Love, He Keeps Me Warm

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Military, M/M, Plus their families are involved, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a fluff oneshot where Louis is surprising Harry on Christmas by coming home from the war that he had been fighting in and he like walks in through the front door and Harry is sitting by the Christmas tree watching TV and Louis comes up behind him and covers his eyes and just like asdfghjkl; please I need this in my life.</p>
<p>Or where Louis comes back from 3 years of war and Harry couldn't be more ecstatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hope you like it :)

It was 1 week before Christmas, December 18th, and Harry had been washing some dishes and listening to some music, whistling along. He was content at that moment, relaxed but still worried about his one and only boyfriend, Louis, who was currently fighting the war in Afghanistan. While yes, they did say that the boys would return in 2014, Harry still wished that he could feel his boyfriends arms wrapping around him as he cooked, cleaned, or do just about anything. He longed for the smell of his cologne combined with the smell that could only be described as Louis. He wondered what Louis would look like after being away for so long, wondering if his eyes were still as blue as the sky or as bright as they used to be, full of happiness and mischief all mixed into one. 

While Harry was staring off into space, daydreaming once again, the phone rang throughout the mostly empty house. Harry sighed and set down his cleaning utensils, briskly walking over to the phone and picking it up before it had a chance to go to voicemail. 

" Hello, this is Harry Styles," Harry spoke in a mature sounding voice laced with annoyance at the person who had called, wanting to get back to daydreaming.

"Yes hello, I'm Officer Jones, Louis Tomlinson's commanding officer." And that is the moment where Harry's stomach dropped, his mind running a mile a minute, wondering why in the name of everything that is holy was Lou's commanding officer was calling him at this time of night. The bad thoughts started to surface and Harry had suddenly gotten extremely nervous, wishing for the best but knowing that he'd probably receive the worst, eyes growing wide and shutting quickly in pain, knowing what Jones was probably going to say next. 

"Umm hello s-sir. Is there any p-particular reas-son as to why you're calling m-me?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes well it states here that you're Louis's significant other and he also lives with you so I was just calling to tell you that on the 24th of December, Louis will be returning back home to you as he was honorably discharged for his excellent 3 years of service."

Harry slowly thanked Officer Jones for the news and hung up, slowly bringing the phone away from his face, looking at it with eyes so big that you could possibly see them from outer space. The phone elegantly slipped out of Harry's hand, hitting the ground with a loud thud and Harry started to jump around his and Louis' whole flat, yelling his head off with a wild look in his eye, not caring if he'd get any complaints from the people in the building. He never stopped to calm down for the rest of night, from going insane around the house to calling the rest of his family and Louis' as well, making sure that they got the message. That night, Harry fell into a deep sleep with a smiled etched across his face, almost tearing it in half. 

Once December 24th rolled around, Harry was giddy and jumping around the whole house, knowing what was to come soon at the end of the day. Louis would arrive and he'd cheer and scream and shout and bounce off the walls in excitement to see his boo bear once more. In honor of Louis' arrival and because of the fact that it was Christmas Eve, Harry had invited everyone of his family members as well as Louis' over for a party and to celebrate the joyous occasion. Every had arrived at around 5 pm and Louis was supposed to arrive at the airport by 8:30 pm and Harry couldn't have been more excited. 

Since Harry was the one hosting the party, he couldn't be the one to go and meet Louis at the airport but Louis' mum had volunteered every so nicely to go and pick him up, so once 6:30 pm rolled around, she was off to go and see her son after 3 years. As time flew by, it was 10:30 and Louis' mum had come back with no Louis and no smile on her face like when she had left. She announced to everyone that Louis hadn't arrived and she didn't know when he would because their flight was on time and everything was perfect and Harry was furious inside. Where was Lou? When would he finally come home for good? Did something happen? Was he unexpectedly hurt? Where.was.he? Harry's mind didn't stop going and going until he realized that it was time for everyone to go home and he couldn't believe how the night had gone from perfect to absolutely horrible in the matter of hours. 

Harry sighed and thanked everyone for coming, showing them out the door like a proper host. Once everyone was gone, however, Harry sank to the floor with his head in his hands and quietly sobbed and shook his head back and forth repeatedly, hoping that this was all just some cruel, sick nightmare that his mind had come up with while he was lying in bed, unconscious, with Louis by his side. Once Harry had calmed down, he got up, made himself some tea, wrapped himself in a blanket and turned on the television, watching the movie that was his and Louis' tradition to watch every year on Christmas, A Charlie Brown Christmas. 

As Harry watched the television screen, he didn't hear the door behind him open and close softly and he didn't even hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer until they were right behind him. Harry still oblivious to the person standing right behind him, looked at the time and saw that it was midnight on Christmas morning. He sighed but before he could get back to his movie, hand came up and covered his eyes, making him gasp and afraid for about one second before he heard a familiar high pitched, smooth as honey voice whisper in his ear, "Hey Curly." 

Harry jumped out of his seat and turned around to see Louis standing there in his combat boots and camouflage outfit with matching hat, dog tags hanging off his neck along with the necklace that Harry had given him before he left all but 3 years ago. Harry's eyes started brimming with tears and as were Louis', both boys not believing that any of this was real and they were just hallucinating, Harry thinking he was sleeping in his bed alone once again and Louis thinking that he was in his bunk bed, at the ready to go off and fight for his country at any point in time. Harry slowly walked over, caressing Louis' cheek in his hand, letting out a strangled sob as he realized that it was real. It was all real. 

Harry jumped onto Louis, wrapping his legs around his waist and wrapping his arms around the older boy, holding him as tight as he could possibly muster. Louis held him up, being smaller then Harry had no effect on himself, holding the other boy up with ease, hugging him with just as much, maybe even more, force then Harry was. Both boys were clenching their eyes shut, tears slowly flowing down their faces in happiness. 

"Lou, baby, I thought you weren't coming, I though something terrible had happened and that you possibly weren't coming home today, maybe even never coming back and I was just so scared-" Harry words coming out in a hurry, not knowing how to stop himself. Louis quickly landed his lips on Harry's, pouring all of his emotions into one passionate kiss with Harry responding immediately, sighing into the kiss. 

The two boys kissed slowly and with as much passion and with as much love and the two boys could muster, both of them missing the other so much, neither of them could fathom the thought of Louis leaving ever again. Once they broke apart, both their breaths shaky, Louis decided that it was time for him to explain himself and let Harry down so he was standing in front of him. 

"My plane got delayed and they changed the numbers of them so I was a little late but lost as hell. I got a taxi once I thought it was a little too late for my mum to come and pick me up and rode the whole way here and now...I can't think of anywhere else I would wanna be but here with you." 

Harry leaned his forehead against Louis' and chuckled softly, knowing that the universe loved to trick him and give heart attacks like that. Both boys stayed in a comfortable silence, trying to regain their composure and try to act like normal human beings but it was too late for that to happen. Harry laughed again softly before whispering a little 'I don't care,' with his hands cupping either side of his face, bringing it into a much needed second kiss, words lost in the wind and both boys were fine. Absolutely fantastic.


End file.
